Universal's MusicRoadTrip RollerCartoonster
Universal's MusicRoadTrip RollerCartoonster is a Vekoma indoor enclosed launched steel looping roller coaster at Universal Studios Manhattan '''in Universal Manhattan Resort,Universal Studios Florida in Universal Orlando Resort and 'Universal Studios Europe '''at 'Universal Europe Resort (where it is called Universal Music Road Trip RollerCartoonster avec Woody Woodpecker) the ride is locaked in the San Francisco area of the parks. The coaster accelerates from 0 to 67 miles per hour in 2.8 seconds. The riders experience 4.5 G as they enter the first inversion, more than an astronaut does on a space shuttle launch. Both versions of the attraction feature five trains, although only four can run at one time. The remaining train is kept in backup while being serviced (each train is rotated out periodically for safety reasons). History with the huge success of [[Universal Studios Manhattan|'Universal Studios Manhattan']]'' ,C.EO Thomas L. Williams and the Universal Creative reasled the park need a E-Tickit Roller Coaster attraction so they came up with Universal's MusicRoadTrip RollerCartoonster a a Vekoma indoor enclosed launched steel looping roller coaster with the story of Guests are inved at the Universal Animation Studios Soundstage having Backstage Passes as they enter the preshow the Guests see Woody, and The Land Before Time Gang and their recording and wait momentarily, until the band is interrupted by Winnie Woodpecker tells them that they have a premere to get to, and they can't stay with the guests any longer. Woody has an idea to expresses discontent with this outcomeand suggests Winnie that to get the guests to the movie premere, along with backstage passes. Winnie reluctantly accepts, after a few seconds of persuasion. After she accepts to give the ride and tickets to the movie, the guests see her call her assistant who she tells to get a "stretch" limo. After a few seconds of thinking, she takes it back and instead asks for a "super stretch." She then tells the guests that she has gotten a "really fast car" for them to ride to the movie premere because the show is all the way across town. as then ones inside the limo guest launched from 0 to 64 miles perehour as they avoied trafic and incoming trucks as guests begn going thoth 4 inversions they notes some jokes about universal movies along twisting ,turring and going upside down the track on the way to the Movie premere C.E.O Thomas L. Williams loved the idea so they wint with that idea construction began working on the E-Tickit Roller Coaster attraction in Fall 1997 aslo that time they teased the ride on the Studio Tour Tram by saying that in Summer of 1998 prpered to launch from 0 to 67 miles pe hour as you go thouth 4 inversions its North America's Frist indoor looping coaster comming summer 1998! Aslo there was planed to be a part of the ride where Woody warn you of the paparazzi eager to get a scoop on you, with the ride taking the form of a high speed chase to get you to the Chinese Theater, and guests are chased inside a tunnal with flashing lights this is the paparazzi trying to pictures of the rides while on the chase After the tragic limo crash death of Princess Diana of Wales in 1997, this paparazzi part of the story was seen as being in very poor taste and was shelved but the ride want shelft just that part of the ride was screaped and was later replaced by a truck coming tords the guests nearly missing them On Jully 27,1998 the ride opened the ride was one of the most popular roller coasters that Universal ever made In late 1999 due to the attraction's popularity it was announced that the ride will be coming to 'Universal Studios Europe in 2000 and Universal Studios Florida in 2001 '''TBA. Safety Sign WARNING! This ride GOES UPSIDE DOWN and takes place in TOTAL DARKNESS! This is a high-speed roller coaster-type ride in the dark that includes sharp turns, upside down maneuvers, sharp turns, stops, and a sudden, forceful launch. To experince this ride, you must be free from *Abnormal or High Blood Pressure. *Dizziness or Motion Sickness. *Back or Neck problems. *Medical Sensitivity to Fog and Strobe effects. *Pregnant or had recent surgery. *Must be 48in tall to ride, and 52in to ride alone Queue The queue consists of the Stand-By line, the Express line and the Single Riders line (as of 2018), which riders cartoonish recreation of Universal Animation Studios Soundstage as rides pass thouth Flat-Screen TVs' on top being setted up that shows clips, music videos, Trivias and Trailers about Universal Movies After the main queue, they enter to what looks like is the hall of different Universal animation flims First they pass through The Land Before Time posters poster with trophies and stuff from the movie until the last poster. Several clips from the show's history are also played In one of the queue video's aslo the quque themed around a movie studio with posters for animated movies from 1964-2018 and then Guests wind up in the line where it has posters and stuff from Memory Lane of Universal Movies Pre Show As Guests enter the preshow room thats a recording studio with a door covered in marbles and a small exhibit of recording instruments the Guests see Woody, and The Land Before Time Gang and their recording and wait momentarily, until the there is interrupted by Winnie Woodpecker tells them that they have a premere to get to, and they can't stay with the guests any longer. Woody has an idea to expresses discontent with this outcomeand suggests Winnie that to get the guests to the movie premere, along with backstage passes. Winnie reluctantly accepts, after a few seconds of persuasion. After she accepts to give the ride and tickets to the movie, the guests see her call her assistant who she tells to get a "stretch" limo. After a few seconds of thinking, she takes it back and instead asks for a "super stretch." She then tells the guests that she has gotten a "really fast car" for them to ride to the movie premere because the show is all the way across town. Guests then see the limo with the them in it already peel out of the lot. the doors open, and you make your way to the boarding station. Ride The automatic doors open to the outdoor parking garage, where guests will be boarding their limos. As the doors open, the audio form TBA plays as guests exit. Guests walk along a fence that separates them from the limos. Immediately after entering the garage, guests see the limos that are ready to be launched off from 0 to 67 MPH in 2.8 seconds. As cars launch off, guests hear echoed and intense screaming, and extra added sound effects as then guests pass thoth some parts of the coaster giving a preview of whats to come! Guests then proceed from here through a short line to board their limo. While the guests wait for the ride to begin,gugets see a Tv screen top being setted up that shows the rides safety spiel Universal cast members dressed as Animation Studio cast members workers stand at control panels for the limos Through windows in the walls (actually projection screens),After Riders get on their vehicle (designed to look like a Limo) as Guests get in the limo and pull down the vest restraints, Winnie Woodpecker presents the safety spiel, followed by a traffic report The highway sign flashes humorous messages like: "Traffic bug you? Then STEP on it!" Guests wait for the car ahead of them to finish the ride, and eventually they hear an introduction (which varies, and includes messages such as "We're only just getting started!" or "Hold on, here we go!"). After this introduction, Woody's alternates between each ear the countdown of "Five, four, three, two", as they hear the introduction of the song they're about to hear. As Woody gets to 2 in the countdown, he skips 1 and and says Guss Who ? and then peeks wood as guests suddenly begin to accelerate from 0 to 67 MPH in less than 2.8 seconds into the tunnel at 67 miles per hour (108 km/h). During this initial second, the on-ride camera takes the photo of the guests. The roller coaster goes through four inversions, two of which are corba roll and one of which is a corkscrew and a loop on a winding track, intended to represent various Los Angeles Area Freeways, including Interstate 5, Interstate 10, and U.S. Route 101, as evident by the street signs and a incoming turck that nearly miss the gussts that periodically appear on the left side of the coaster, which avoids the truck, causing sparks to fly from the right side of the vehicle. The attraction ends when the limo arrives at The Chinese Theater backstage, letting guests off onto a red carpet. The Limo then proceeds to the un-loading station. The riders then get off and proceed to some stairs, which leads to the gift shop/photo area Gift Shop After riders exit the Limo, they can see the On-Ride photo (which can be purchased at the gift shop). TBA. Trivia *The attraction's on borad audio music was composed by TBA. *in 2000, Universal sued Disney for $10 million, claiming that the attraction, Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith in Disney's MGM Studios (now known as Disney's Hollywood Studios) copied ideas from Universal's MusicRoadTrip RollerCartoonster. TBA. *Burger King sponsored the attraction from 1998-2008.theen Jack In the Box sponsored the attraction from 2009 - 2017 then in 2018, the ride is sponsored by Coca-Cola. *'TBA'. Nightmare On Elm Street Nightcoastermare (HHN Overlay) Every Halloween Horror Nights from Late September- early November since 2007 the ride was quickly redressed with Nightmare On Street theme for the people visiting Halloween Horror Nights the rides has red blood lights,with the ride being even more in the dark,flashing lights and projections of freedy trying to attack the limo. aslo the overlay features a new plot. When riders board the limo, the the woody warns the guests that the studio has been attacked by a man man wearing a tattered red and green striped sweater, a beaten fedora half-concealing a disfigured face and a gardener's glove with knives for fingers so they must escape from studio and stop him before he up with them and kills them Gallery TBA Layout Manufacturer: Arrow Dynamics/Vekoma. Model: Arrow Custom Launched Corkscrew. TBA. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5hsShimyKs 2018 Refurbishment in Jannray 2018, the attraction shut down for a 6 month Major refurbishment that tock place from January 2018 to June 2018, this included a new HD Pre-Show, and new trains with Vest Restraints. TBA. Category:Rollercoasters Category:Fanon roller coasters Category:Universal attractions Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:The Land Before Time